BAD (remake)
by soul.me
Summary: "Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian". chap 6/ MarkJin / MarkNior / Mark / Jinyoung / Junior / Jr / warning: YAOI, NC, MPRENG
1. Chapter 1

ini remake dari sleep with the devil karya santhy aghata

jalan ceritanya akan berbeda kalau kalian pernah baca novelnya pasti tau nanti

MarkJin

.

.

.

.

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Jinyoung mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu – menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Jinyoung benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan tempat ini. Tetap tujuannya adalah laki-laki itu, Jinyoung berharap laki-laki itu tidak mengenalinya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Jinyoung tidak seperti sekarang, dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, gigi yang dikawat, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Jinyoung mengernyitkan matanya lagi, apakah penampiannya benar-benar sudah berbeda.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Jinyoung, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Jinyoung mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Jinyoung menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Mark Tuan. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan seorang Mark Tuan, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Jinyoung pahit.

Dulu keluarga Jinyoung adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Jinyoung keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Jinyoung menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta.

Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Mark Tuan datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Mark tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Jinyoung dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Mark tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Mark Tuan, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Mark menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Mark dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Jinyoung jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Jinyoung kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak.

Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnya pun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita.

Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Jinyoung masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat.

Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnya lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Jinyoung menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Mark. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Jinyoung harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Mark Tuan, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Jinyoung mendapat informasi, bahwa Mark sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinyoung meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Jinyoung menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia laki-laki murahan yang bisa dibeli.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Jinyoung merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Mark malam ini. Mark Tuan tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura pura membersihkan bar, Jinyoung menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Mark Tuan, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Mark Tuan merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah.

Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Mark menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Mark. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Mark menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Mark memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada pelayan itu.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk pelayan itu.

"Aku mau dia." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Jinyoung merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Jinyoung menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata yang tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Jinyoung tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Mark, akan berakibat fatal.

Jinyoung mengernyit pada Mark, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Jinyoung berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Mark hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Mark, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Jinyoung gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi Jinyoung….., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi….

Jinyoung mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Mark yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Mark, Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Jinyoung dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Mark hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Jinyoung dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Mark menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Jinyoung mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Jinyoung termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Mark.

Sehingga dengan terpaksa Jinyoung duduk di sebelah Mark.

"Siapa namamu?" , Mark menatap tajam ke arah Jinyoung, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Jinyoung sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya,

"HyunSoo." Jawabnya kaku

Mark mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Jinyoung mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Jinyoung dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Mark, maafkan ketidak sopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Jinyoung melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Jinyoung, "Ayo HyunSoo perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Mark, tuan Mark telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"

Perintah itu membuat Jinyoung menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh, "Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Mark yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Jinyoung ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai.

Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Mark, dan sebentar lagi Mark akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Jinyoung sempat berdiri, Mark meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Mark.

"Apa… apaaan….," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Jinyoung memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Mark sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Mark tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Jinyoung, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Jinyoung terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu, sehingga Jinyoung yang belum berpengalaman pun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah menghancurkan keluarganya membuat Jinyoung muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itu pun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Jinyoung, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Mark yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Jinyoung. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Jinyoung menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul tuan Mark," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Mark.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Jinyoung tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, menendang, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai laki laki kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan kekuatan bodyguard itu.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Mikark terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada orang yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Mark yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Jinyoung, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Mark masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Jinyoung.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Mark terdengar tenang dan dingin, Mata Jinyoung membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Mark yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Mark melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura pura menjadi orang gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Mark mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati.

Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Mark tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Jinyoung. Lag ipula Jinyoung tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Mark, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Sena, primadona di bar ini mendekati Mark dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Mark untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Mark berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Mark tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal Mark selalu mengiginkan wanita cantik dan sexy, tapi kenapa sekarang justru laki-laki jelek ini, batin Sena.

"Sudahlah Mark," Sena menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Mark, "Si jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,,aduhhh!"

Sena mengaduh karena Mark merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Mark. Jemari Mark mencengkeramnyadengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang, "Menyingkir," gumam Mark dengan tatapan membunuh pada Sena, lalu menghempaskan tangan Sena dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Sena terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Sena lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Mark memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Jinyoung, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

Aku harus memiliki dirinya. Mark memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan laki laki ini. Tetapi entah kenapa dia justru memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Mark melirik gelas yang diletakkan Jinyoung di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Jinyoung terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Jinyoung bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Mark memutuskan untuk menertawakan Jinyoung diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Jinyoung yang luar biasa memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya dia menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Jinyoung tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Mark atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau? Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak orang yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada satu orang yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Jinyoung mendongakkan dagunya menantang Mark, "Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Mark.

Tidak disangka-sangka Mark tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya, "Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Jinyoung tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Mark yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Jinyoung tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Jinyoung mencoba memberontak.

Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Jinyoung.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Jinyoung yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Mark yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Jinyoung yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Jinyoung diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Jinyoung berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Jinyoung meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu.

Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Mark hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Jinyoung mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Mark terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Mark.

Mark membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Jinyoung penuh kemarahan.

Mark terkekeh lagi, "Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Mark memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hayo siapa yang mau duduk deket mark ato didalam bagasi sama jie?

.

.

maaf kalau buanyak typo nya ya

dan utang epep saya makin banyak

.

.

jangan lupa ya buat ripyu yang uda pada baca

terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Jinyoung dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Mark ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Jinyoung berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhrnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Jinyoung terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras,campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Jinyoung menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Jinyoung bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Jinyoung," itu suara Mark dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Wajah Jinyoung langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Mark. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!, "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Mark. Jinyoung memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Mark yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite Seoul.

Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Mark.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Mark. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Mark.

"Bagaimana Jinyoung? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikat mu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Mark di luar menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Jinyoung penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Mark terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Jinyoung? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Mark terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Jinyoung belum siap melawan. Lagi pula, percuma melawan. Di belakang Mark yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Jinyoung tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalau Jinyoung berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Mark mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk, "Silahkan Park Jinyoung, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Jinyoung menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Mark dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo meter.

Akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Mark mengamati Jinyoung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya, "Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Jinyoung yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Mark sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Mark membawa Jinyoung menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Mark datar.

Jinyoung membelalakkan mata, marah pada Mark, "Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang" Bibir Mark masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak.

Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Jinyoung, dan detik itu Jinyoung menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya.

Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Mark hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Mark di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Mark membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Jinyoung masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menggedor gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan umpatan-umpatan.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Mark mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Eric, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian"

Miark tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Eric itu, "Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Mark menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Eric tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa untuk tidur dengan seseorang, kau tentu tahu" Mark terbiasa dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolak pesona Mark Tuan. Dengan rambut yang ia cat pirang dan wajah tampan hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat… Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Mark bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin Jinyoung menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela"

Tentu saja. Gumam Eric dalam hati. Kata-kata Mark bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main main.

Eric mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau Jinyoung meminumnya, maka Jinyoung akan menyerah pada Mark, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Eric mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Jinyoung.

Obat ini akan membuat siapa pun tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, Jinyoung pasti akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Eric yakin, Jinyoung akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

Malam ini Jinyoung akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, tuanku.

Eric tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam Jinyoung dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya.

Salah seorang pengawal Mark yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Jinyoung mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Mark, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak!

Jinyoung menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Mark.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Jinyoung melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Jinyoung menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Jinyoung tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Jinyoung meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini,

Mata Jinyoung berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Jinyoung bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Jinyoung melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa.

Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagi pula Jinyoung baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Jinyoung mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini? Jinyoung meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas,

Apakah dia demam? Napas Jinyoung terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… Jinyoung sangat butuh….

Mark membuka pintu kamar tempat Jinyoung dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Mark tidak mengharapkan Jinyoung masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Mark menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Dasar keras kepala. Geram Mark dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Mark dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Mark akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Jinyoung menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Mark menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Mark melihat Jinyoung terbaring di sana, gelisah. Jinyoung belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Mark mendekat, dan menemukan Jinyoung berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…panas….," suara Jinyoung mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Mark duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Jinyoung, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Mark makin dalam, lalu kenapa Jinyoung bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Mark mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum."

Mark bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Jinyoung menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas Jinyoung terengah.

"Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Jinyoung mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Mark meminumkan air itu kepada Jinyoung, dan dengan rakus Jinyoung menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan….

Mark memundurkan tubuh Jinyoung yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Jinyoung dengan jelas.

Wajah Jinyoung merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Mark membaringkan Jinyoung di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Eic!"

Dalam sekejap, Eric muncul di depan Mark, "Ya tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Jinyoung?"

Eric sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Mark mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat Jinyoung dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukum mu"

Eric tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Mark,

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat orang itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Eric menatap mata Mark,

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Mark marah.

Eric mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, tuan"

Mark terdiam. Kata-kata Eric terasa begitu menggoda.

.

.

.

Mark kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Jinyoung kembali.

Jinyoung masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Jinyoung duduk di ranjang. Jinyoung menatap Mark dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Mark tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Jinyoung benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Jinyoung dari kesakitannya. Dan Jinyoung membutuhkan Mark untuk itu. Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Jinyoung, mendapati mata Jinyoung membelalak kaget. Mark tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Mrak lembut.

Jinyoung menatap Mark, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Mark mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Jinyoung, membuat tubuh Jinyoung bergetar.

"Anak buahku Eric mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Jinyoung, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Jinyoung butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Mark, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Mark.

Tetapi Mark mendekat pada Jinyoung lagi dan berbisik lembut dengan suara desahannya di telinga Jinyoung,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu Jinyoung," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke paha Jinyoung.

Erangan yang terdengar seperti desahan dari mulut Jinyoung ketika merasakan jemari Mark menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "kau terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?," Tangan Mark bergerak ke pusat gairah Jinyoung.

"Tidak!," Jinyoung mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram tangan Mark, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Mark terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu"

Jinyoung mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Mark. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Jinyoung membutuhkan jemari Mark itu….

ya Jinyoung membutuhkan….

"Aku akan menolongmu Jinyoung, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Jinyoung, lihatlah tubuhku" Mark membuka jubah hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Jinyoung tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Mark begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Jinyoung, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Mark gunakan pada perempuan, dan Jinyoung hanya dia laki-laki yang mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Mark, hanya kepada Jinyoung. Mark melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Jinyoung, dia amat sangat bergairah. Mark tidak pernah bergairah seperti ini, apa lagi Jinyoung laki- laki, Jinyoung sudah merubah orientasnya .Dan Jinyoung tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Mark sudah menindih Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung merespon dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Mark menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh Jinyoung. Mark menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jinyoung yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Mark menahan pinggul Jinyoung dengan tangannya. Jinyoung sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Mark mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Jinyoung. Hati-Hati. Mark menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Jinyoung.

Hati-hati, ini yang pertama untuk Jinyoung dan Mark tidak memakai lube, tidak dia tidak memiliki itu, dulu Mark tidak membutuhkan itu. Mark mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Rasanya sulit sekali memasukkan sepenuhnya didalam Jinyoung, dan Mark masih mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya. Jinyoung adalah miliknya!

"Sakit!," Jinyoung menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Mark.

Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal. Ini menyakitkan.

Mark mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil memasukan kebanggannya sepenuhnya didalam Jinyoung, mengabaikan jeritan dan dorongan kesakitan Jinyoung.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Jinyoung mereda. Mark mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibirJinyoung yang terbuka dan terengah-engah.

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," .

Dan Jinyoung, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang.

Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Mark merasakan gerakan berlawanan Jinyoung, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Jinyoung. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Mark lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Mark menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Jinyoung mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya Jinyoung mencapai titk pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Jinyoung memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Mark bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Jinyoung dan denyutan Jinyoung yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Mark menyusul Jinyoung meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Jinyoung dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Jinyoung membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih dan biru muda yang Jinyoung suka….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Mark yang jahat.

Dengan panik Jinyoung terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya membuat Jinyoung menggeram, ini benar-benar sakit. Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya kaget.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantung Jinyoung bergejolak dan amarahnya memuncak. Mark ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Mark yang sudah melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang. Mark berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat.

Dasar bajingan menjijikan...

.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk reviews di chap satu

jangan lupa buat reviews di chap ini ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya kaget.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantung Jinyoung bergejolak dan amarahnya memuncak. Mark ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Mark yang sudah melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang. Mark berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat.

Dasar bajingan menjijikan...

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Jinyoung menahan nafas, tidak lebih tepatnya Jinyoung sulit bernafas Mark mencekik lehernya. Tidak terlalu kuat menurut Mark tetapi membuat nafas Jinyoung sulit.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Mark Tuan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Mark melepaskan cengkeramannya di leher Jinyoung, membuat tubuh Jinyoung terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Mark melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

Jinyoung masih termangu di ranjang. Tubuh Jinyoung gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dirinya terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Mark. Jinyoung mengusap air matanya. Dengan pelan Jinyoung melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Mark di tubuhnya.

.

.

Jinyoung hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Jinyoung duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?

Jinyoung beranjak mendekati ujung balkon kamarnya, pandangannya mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya. Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Jinyoung bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah lebih baik dirinya lompat kebawah? Mengakhiri hidupnya dan menyusul ayah dan ibunya.

Mark datang dari balik pintu, membuat Jinyoung yang berada di ujung balkon kaget.

" apa yang kau lakukan disana? Mau mencoba bunuh diri?" Mark bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"apa yang akan aku lakukan bukan urusan mu." Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaan Mark dengan sengit. Dirinya benar benar membenci manusia yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"kau memang tidak tahu di untung, seharusnya kau bersyukur atas semua yang sudah ku lakukan kepada keluarga mu dan kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, bahkan kau bisa berada disini."

"apa bersyukur? kau yang membuat hidup ku dan keluarga ku hancur."

"dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, coba saja aku akan lihat apa kau berani mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang?" Mark bersedekap menantang ucapan Jinyoung.

Jinyong menatap wajah Mark mengingat bagaimana wajah orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Jinyoung memandang kearah bawah sekali lagi, kemudian memejamkan matanya "eomma appa maafkan aku setidaknya sebelum aku mati aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam keluarga kita" Jinyoung membatin, sedetik kemudian dirinya benar benar melompat. Tubuhnya menembus permukaan kolam, membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam didalam kolam.

Nafasnya terasa sesak dan ketika Jinyoung akan kehilangan kesadarannya terdenagar ceburan dikolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Jinyoung dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Jinyoung memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri.

Siapakah yang menolongnya? Tidak siapa yang mengagalkan bunuh dirinya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Jinyoung. Mata Jinyoung mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya.

"Panggil Dokter"

Itu suara Mark. Apa yang dilakukan laki laki itu?

.

.

Mark keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Eric berdiri di sana.

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya Mark dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan. Anda sendiri tuan Mark, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkannya."

Mark melirik pada Eric dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

"Tadinya aku berniat membiarkan dia mati"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?"

Mark membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Eric dengan mata menyala-nyala, "Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata Mark bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan.

.

.

.

Ketika Jinyoung terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Mark membawa Jinyoung kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati Mark sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Jinyoung beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Mark dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Mark.

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Mark.

Laki laki sialan kenapa dia mentertawai ku? batin Jinyoung dalam hati. Tetapi, apakah benar Mark yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan membawanya ke pinggir kolam? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas Mark juga menyuruhnya bunuh diri? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Mark berkata seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Jinyoung.

"Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi diriku demi kepuasanku."

Jinyoung menatap Mark geram, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang Mark mendekatkan tubuhnya pada atubuh Jinyoung, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Jinyoung bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Mark tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Jinyoung menyadari maksud Mark, Jinyoung sudah terlambat.

Laki laki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan tubuh Jinyoung tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Mark yang besar dan kuat di atasnya, apa lagi Jinyoung baru sadar dari insiden bunuh dirinya tadi

Mark meraih dasi yang ada di laci dekat tempat tidurnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat masing masing pergelangan tangan Jinyoung dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di sudut sudut ranjang.

"kau,, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jinyoung mulai panic ketika Mark yang setengah duduk di atas tubuhnya mulai membuka kancing baju tidurnya.

Senyum kepuasan nampak diwajah tampan Mark melihat kondisi Jinyoung. Mark membuka seluruh kancing baju Jinyoung memperlihatkan dada dan perut Jinyoung, masih ada tanda keungguan hasil karya Mark semalam.

Dengan panic Jinyoung mulai meronta dan menendang, dirinya sendiri tidak yakin bisa lepas dari Mark saat ini. Tangannya mulai sakit ikatan di ujung kanan dan kiri tempat tidur membuat tangan Jinyoung memerah.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan. Tapi sayang sekali kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kita bercinta dan aku tak suka itu." suara Mark merendah, penuh gairah.

"Malam ini, akan ku buat kau mengingat setiap detik dan jengkalnya."

Masih dengan setengah menindih Jinyoung Mark mulai melepas bajunya sendiri. Mark menundukkan kepalanya, mencium leher Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung kembali berusaha meronta lagi.

"Sstttt… Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau merontaronta terus seperti itu," bibir Mark mendarat di bibir jinyoung. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Jinyoung, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Jinyoung yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Jinyoung yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Jinyoung dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Mark melepaskan tautan bibirnya, napas Jinyoung terengah engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?' Mark berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Jinyoung, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku." tangan Mark merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Jinyoung, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku"

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar memar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Jinyoung, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, kumohon Mark."

Mata Mark sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Jinyoung, tetapi kemudian senyum Maerk tampak mengeras

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Jinyoung,"

"Dan kau harus ingat seluruh tubuhmu milikku,"

Jinyoung melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya, Mark menyentuhnya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya. Dan jemari Mark menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Jinyoung sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Jinyoung meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Mark, tapi lengan Mark yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Mark mengikuti jemarinya. Jinyoung terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya.

Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan." teriakannya panik dan rontaan Jinyoung ketika Mark mencoba melepaskan celana tidurnya.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Jinyoung, Milikku."

Mark mencumbu pusat gairah Jinyoung menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Mark selesai bermain-main, Jinyoung sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah engah dan tubuh membara. Mark menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Jinyoung. Jinyoung merasakan kejantanan Mark yang begitu keras menyentuhnya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Jinyoung inginkan.

Mark menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Jinyoung. Dan Jinyoung merasakan tubuh Mark yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Jinyoung," Mark mengerang merasakan tubuh Jinyoung yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin.

Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Jinyoung. Mark ingin Jinyoung mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Mark bergerak, Jinyoung mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Mark.

Mark kembali menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jinyoung dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Jinyoung. Hanya milik ku. Ingat itu baik-baik Jinyoung"

Sedetik kemudian, Mark membawa Jinyoung melewati puncak pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

Mark mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jinyoung yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Jinyoung. Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, tidak ada sedikit luka di sana.

Kemudian Mark mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Jinyoung.

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan atau bunuh diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"

Lalu Mark bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Jinyoung yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detik dan jengkalnya" gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Jinyoung. Mark benar, Jinyoung tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya stiap sentuhan Mark pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk reviews di chap sebelumnya

jangan lupa buat reviews di chap ini ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Kemudian Mark mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Jinyoung.

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan atau bunuh diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"

Lalu Mark bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Jinyoung yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detik dan jengkalnya" gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Jinyoung. Mark benar, Jinyoung tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya setiap sentuhan Mark pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika pintu kamar dibuka dari luar. Eric masuk membawakan sarapan untuknya meletakkan di meja yang ada di kamar itu, lalu keluar begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tidak lama setelah itu pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan Mark lah yang masuk.

" Selamat pagi Jinyoung-ah"

"Selamat pagi" Jinyoung menjawab dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Mark. Jinyoung mencoba bersikap tidak memberontak. Jinyoung menyadari kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Mark, membalaskan dendamnya yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarganya. Justru sekarang dirinya terjebak dalam semua rencananya sendiri.

Salah satu sudut bibir Mark terangkat mendengar jawaban dari sapaan yang dirinya berikan tadi. Tidak ada nada memberontak lagi dalam suara Jinyoung. Apa karena percintaannya semalam?

Mark mendekat kearah Jinyoung, Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung "apa pergelangan tanganmu masih sakit?"

"tidak... maksudku sudah tidak apa apa" Jinyoung menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk. Apa pria didepannya ini mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Kenapa sikapnya berubah ubah?

Mark melepas kancing baju tidurnya, satu demi satu. Jinyoung menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,"Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Mark melemparkan baju tidurnya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Jinyoung yang masih duduk diatas kasur.

"aku mau mandi" Mark tampak geli melihat ekspresi Jinyoung.

Mark menarik dagu Jinyoung memberikan kecupan dibibir Jinyoung dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu. "setelah aku selesai kita sarapan bersama" Mark berkata sebelum benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Jinyoung sadar dari rasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mark. Dirinya harus bisa menahan diri agar emosinya tidak muncul, mencoba berdamai dengan Mark agar bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

.

.

Mark terus memandang Jinyoung selama sarapan pagi ini. Mark mengamati wajah cantik Jinyoung yang terus menunduk. Laki laki dihadapannya ini sdah merubah orientas seks nya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Mark tegang.

"kenapa kau diam saja Jinyoung-ah?" Mark harus memulai obrolan ini, mengalihkan pikirannya untuk bercinta lagi dengan laki laki dihadapannaya ini.

"kenapa kau mengurungku? Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Jinyoung meletakkan sumpitnya, memandang Mark yang mematapnya.

Mark menyipitkan matanya masih dengan menatap Jinyoung "Aku tidak tau dengan pasti apa yang kepala cantikmu itu pikirkan, tapi jika aku melepaskanmu kau pasti akan mencai cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi, dan bukan kah terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskan mu begitu saja?"

Mark mendekat kearah Jinyoung dan berbisik "dan tubuh mu terlampau nikmat untuk aku lepas." Mark menjilat telinga Jinyoung dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Jika kau bersikap baik dan menurut aku akan memperbolehkan mu keluar dari kaamar ini, kau bisa pegang ucapanku ini" Mark mengambil potongan buah dan memberikan kepada Jinyoung.

"aku tidak akan mengunci pintu kamar ini, tapi kau jangn keluar kemanapun, jika kau menurut ucapanku ini kau akan bisa keluar kamar esok. Dan aku akan menyuruh Eric mengawasimu hari ini." Jinyoung hanya diam tidak membantah ataupun mengiyakan apa yang Mark katakan.

"kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Mark mengusap kepala Jinyoung dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

Mark tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama bekerja. Membayangkan Jinyoung berada di atas tubuhnya menyerahkan diri kepadanya, mmemujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya. Walaupun butuh waktu yang lama tapi Mark yakin Jinyoung akan jatuh takluk padanya.

.

.

Mark pulang disambut dengan laporan Eric yang mengatakan bahwa Jinyoung benar benar tidak keluar kamar. Salah satu ujung bibir mark terangkat, Mark segera menemui Jinyoung-nya.

Pintu kamar yang Jinyoung gunakan terbuka dengan Mark muncul setelahnya. Mark menarik Jinyoung yang duduk di tempat tidur. Mark meraih dagu Jinyoung mengecup bibir Jinyoung dengan panas, tangan Mark turun meremas pantat Jinyoung. Mark mepaskan tautan bibirnya tetapi tidak dengan tangannya yang justru merapatkan tubuh bagian bawahya dengan tubuh Jinyoung dan menatap Jinyoug penuh hasrat. "Aku ingin mandi disini bersamamu."

Jinyoung mendorong Mark setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Wajah Jinyoung memucat dan menatap Mark dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Mark menyelesaikan kalimat Jinyoung dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Jinyoung, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Jinyoung menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Mark – mengganggap dirinya pemuas nafsu-, Jinyoung maju dan mencoba menampar wajah Mark.

Tetapi Mark cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Jinyoung, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Jinyoung di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Jinyoung, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang lebih kuat darimu, kau masih ingat apa yang aku ucapkan tadi pagi sebelum aku pergi kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu."

Mark berbisik "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya"

Mark mendorong Jinyoung masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu

.

Mark mendorong tubuh Jinyoung ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Jinyoung sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Mark mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Jinyoung, membuat muka Jinyoung merah padam,

"Hati-hati Jinyoung, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin mandi"

Jinyoung mengerjap, "Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Mark "Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Jinyoung makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Mark yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Mark mengikuti arah tatapan Jinyoung dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain"

Jinyoung menatap marah ke mata Mark, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun,"

Mark melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Jinyoung langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Mark membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggungnya.

Jinyoung terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada tubuh Mark.

Mark menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Jinyoung yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah.

Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Jinyoung yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Jinyoung ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Mark. Mark berani bertaruh bahwa Jinyoung sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Mark yang sedang lengah,

"Jinyoung," suara Mark terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Jinyoung lambat-lambat di mulutnya,

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Jinyoung terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Mark.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Mark bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Jinyoung di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Jinyoung mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Mark. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Mark, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Mark yang di cat pirang dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?," Jinyoung bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Mark mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Mark yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Mark menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Jinyoung yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk reviews di chap sebelumnya

ini remake dari sleep with the devil karya santhy aghata

jalan ceritanya akan berbeda kalau kalian pernah baca novelnya pasti tau

jangan lupa buat reviews di chap ini ya.

110716


	5. Chapter 5

Jinyoung terlonjak dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu menguspkan ke punggung Mark.

Senttuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Mark bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu dibawah sana hingga terasa manyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Jinyoung di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuat terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tidak dapat menanggungnya.

Jinyoung mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Mark. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Mark, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Mark yang di catt pirang dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?" Jinyoung bertanya, pada akhitnya ketika Mark mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu Mark dan punggung Mark yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca –kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Mark mengertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa- apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Jinyoung yang berlumuran sabun menyentuh pinggangnya.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Mark ingin membuat Jinyoung menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Mark bisa membuat Jinyoung merasakan kenikmatan. Mark Tuan tidak pernah memaksa seseorang jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung -lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Mark memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Jinyoung pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Mark melirik pada Jinyoung, dan ….. astaga! Jinyoung masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Dan ketika pakaian yang Jinyoung kenakan itu basah kuyup, justru membuat tubuh Jinyoung begitu seksi.

Mark menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Jinyoung, telanjang, dan siap seperti membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Jinyoung harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

.

.

.

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika kembali mengingat kejadian di kamar mandi membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Sesuai dengan janjinya Mark hanya mandi. Setelah Jinyoung selesai menyabuni tubuh Mark, Mark meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancing menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Jinyoung. Dan tentu saja langsung di tolak mentah- mentah oleh Jinyoung dengan berbaai sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir manis Jinyoung. Mark hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengaitkan di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Mark benar-benar terangsang. Jinyoung tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Mark sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Jinyoung ingin Mark melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Mark yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Mark memang begitu ahli merayu sehingga membuat Jinyoung hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

Sudah dua minggu Jinyoung bebas keluar masuk kamar. Mark menepati janjinya. Dan selama dua minggu ini juga Mark tidak memaksa Jinyoung untuk berhubungan tubuh. Sekali Mark tidur dikamarnya dengan memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang. Jinyoung yang pura pura tidur tau Mark sedang menahan hasratnya, karena saat Mark memeluk dirinya Jinyoung merasakan kejantanan Mark yang keras terasa di belahan bokongnya.

Oh, Jinyoung tetap masih bermaksud keluar dar rumah ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Jinyoung benar –benar harus menunggu Mark lengah.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Jinyoung berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana. Jinyoung berhenti di sebuah pintu yang

terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding -dindingnya, penuh dengan buku.

Dengan bersemangat Jinyoung memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum kagum sambil mengamati buku -buku di dalam rak itu. Mark rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati.

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Mark mengejutkan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Mark duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas –berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Jinyoung tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Mark menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati.

Tetapi Jinyoung merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini

terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Mark teras begitu menggoda bagi Jinyoung, Jinyoung tetap tidak berani.

"aku tidak akan mengganggumu" Mark mengangkat alis melihat Jinyoung tampak ragu- ragu.

"aku tidak akan mengganggumu Jinyoung" Mark mengulang lagi kata katanya.

"aku bahakan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini." Mark masih berusaha meyakinkan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menatap Mark dengan curiga "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Mark dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Jinyoung, dia ingin Jinyung terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya"

Kata-kata Mark terasa menyinggung Jinyoung, jangan-jangan Mark bahkan menyangka Jinyoung ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu.

Tetapi ajakan Mark untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu

menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Jinyoung menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Mark.

Jinyoung sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Mark tersenyum. Jinyoung jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Jinyoung di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Jinyoung yang sedang berakting membaca buku dengan intens.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" jinyoung akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Mark sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya.

Mark memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan Mark tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu Jinyoung.

Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Jinyoung mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber- AC itu tiba tiba teras panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Mark dengan tenang, tida bergeser sedikitpin dari tempatnya sekrang duduk, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Wajah Jinyoung memerah mendengar perkataan Mark, dengan marah Jnyoung membanting buku itu di sora dan berdiri, "aku fikir sebaikanya aku pergi"

"Kau takut Jinyoung-ah?" Mark bergumam dengan nada mencemooh

"Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku kan? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan di mangsa"

Oh tatapan Mark kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Jinyoung merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri dari Mark.

.

.

.

.

Maaf atas kalau update nya lama banget

terimakasih untuk reviews di chap sebelumnya

ini remake dari sleep with the devil karya santhy aghata

jalan ceritanya akan berbeda kalau kalian pernah baca novelnya pasti tau

jangan lupa buat reviews di chap ini ya.

011016


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau takut Jinyoung-ah?" Mark bergumam dengan nada mencemooh

"Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku kan? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan di mangsa"

Oh tatapan Mark kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Jinyoung merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri dari Mark.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

'Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!," Jinyoung setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Mark mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

"Jinyoung," suara Mark mengagetkan Jiyoung yang sedang termenung di balkon.

Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati Mark sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Jinyoung tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?," Mark mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi Jinyoung yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Jinyoung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mark, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit," Mark mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Jinyoung menoleh lagi dan menatap Mark dengan menantang, "Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke," Tatapan Mark kepada Jinyoung terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya".

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Jinyoung, "Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"tentang apa?" Jinyoung mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan intrupsi intrupsi dari Mark.

Dirinya sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu

muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata

yang tidak tepat pula.

"ini mengenai aku dan kau"

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini" Api menyala di mata Mark, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri.

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

.

.

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Jinyoung masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Mark, lagi pula sepertinya Mark tidak mungkin akan menunggunya. Bukankah lelaki itu sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" , suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menajamkan matanya dan melihat Mark duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?," Jinyoung berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di diniding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Mark, Karena laki laki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Jinyoung berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Mark. Laki laki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Jinyoung melirik botol wine yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang oleh Mark selama menunggunya berganti baju.

Apakah Mark mabuk? Jantung Jinyoung mulai berdegup lebih cepat. Dalam keaddan sadar saja emosi Mark tidak mudah di tebak. Apalagi Mark dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Mark?"

Mark mendengus dan menatap Jinyoung tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepala cantik mu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku"

Jinyoung mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Mark bertindak di luar batas diriya bisa segera melarikan diri.

Mark tersenyum meremehkan melihat tingkah Jinyoung

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Jinyoung, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minuman atau … memperkosamu lagi?" Mark menyeringai, meleletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Jinyoung.

"Apakah kau mabuk Mark?" Jinyoung melirik pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Jinyoung ingin melarikan diri dari Mark. Jinyoung pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Mark Tuan tidak pernah mabuk," Mark melangkah mendekat dengan tenang seperti singa yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau…. seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa pun yang aku katakan, Jinyoung"

Jinyoung tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Mark kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Jinyoung langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu.

Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Mark sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka

Mark mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Jinyoung bisa merasakan kejantanan Mark yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Mark sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Jinyoungmulai merasa udara terasa menyesakkan untuk nya dan Jinyoung mulai terengah engah. Jinyoung tidak ingin dirinya dipakasa lagi oleh Mark.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Mark berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Jinyoung menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Jinyoung terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Mark lebih kuat dari dirinya,

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Mark Tuan?," Jinyoung berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri,

"Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya menyalurkan nafsu mu dengan pemerkosaan"

Kata-kata Jinyoung rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Mark kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Mark melepaskan Jinyoung.

"kau memang sialan jinyoung!," Mark berbisik marah di telinga Jinyoung dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Jinyoung berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah- engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Mark ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Jinyoung semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Mark Tuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung-ssi" Eric masuk dan mengangkat alis melhat Jinyoung mondar mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah

"Apa?" suara Jinyoug tanpa sadar menegang dan Jinyoung juga ingin mengumpat siapa pun yang ada di dekatnya.

"tuan Mark ingin bertemu dengan anda Jinoung-ssi"

Bagus. JINYOUNG menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Eric, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Eric membawa dirinya ke kamar Mark.

"Di kamar ini?"

"Ya , tuan Mark ingin menemui anda di kamar ini"

Sejenak Jinyoung ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Jinyoung sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Mark menantangnya dan Jinyoung tidak akan kalah.

"baiklah" Jinyoung menghela nafas dalam dalam dan membiarkan Eric membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dia langsung berhadapan Mark yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Eric menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang.

"Selamat malam Jinyoung", Mark tersenyum tenang,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan mu Jinyoung", senyumnya berubah misterius,

"Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja"

Hening, Mark terdiam dan Jinyoung menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu,

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Mark terlihat begitu kelam

Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Jinyoung ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu.

Mark tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona.

Lagi pula, kenapa Jinyoung berpikir bahwa Mark mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Jinyoung mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Mark.

Jinyoung mengamati Mark lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Mark begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Jinyoung tidak suka, dia lebih suka Mark yang meledak-ledak dan marah dari pada Mark yang seperti Mark yang meledak-ledak Jinyoung bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Mark yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Jinyoung hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Mark mengamati reaksi Jinyoung melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar benarnya,Jinyoung. Mulai malam ini,"

Mark mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal pengawalku atau menjualmu kepada gigolo"

"Apa?"

Keringat membasahi dahi Jinyoung, Mark bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya dan apa? Gigolo?

Apakah Mark ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Atau diperkosa laki laki hidung belang? Mark tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan?

Jinyoung menatap mata Mark dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Jinyoung? Apa pilihan mu?"

Jinyoung menatap Mark marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Jinyoung" desis Mark tajam,

"Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada orang orang yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi"

Jinyoung tertegun. Apakah Mark benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Mark Tuan dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Atau aku yang memutuskan"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Jinyoung ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Jinyoung yakin Mark tidak akan membiarkannya.

Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Mark akan membiarkan Jinyoung mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Jinyoung menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Jinyoung menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Mark, "Apa Jinyoung? Aku tidak mendengar"

Mark sengaja dan Jinyoung menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kau, aku memilih kau"

Senyum di bibir Mark adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Jinyoung melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Jinyoung dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas,

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

.

.

Mark selalu merasa panas dalam tubuhnya meningkat hanya dengan berdekatan dengan Jinyoung. Gairah yang meledak ledak yang hanya dirasakan bersama Jinyoung.

Mark membaringkan Jinyoung ke atas ranjangnya. Mark menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan bahu JInyoung. Kancing kemeja Jinyoung yang terakhir sudah berhasil Mark lepas. Melepas kemeja Jinyoung tanpa perlawanan dari sang pemilik. Mark menikmati betapa Jinyoung menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"ahh Jinyoungie, kau benar benar indah"

Mark beralih mencium nipple Jinyoung, menghisapnya, meninggalkan noda merah yang Mark yakin tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Membuat Jinyoung hampir mendesah karena siksaan nikmat yang Mark berikan padanya.

Mark melepas celana Jinyoung menyentuh dan mengecup seluruh tubuh Jinyoung, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya.

Mark melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan tidak sabar. Dan Mark sudah siap, dirinya sudah begitu keras dan panas dibawah sana. Mark meraih lube yang sudah ia siapkan. Mengoleskan pada hole Jinyoung agar Jinyoung tidak begitu kesakitan.

Mark mulai terengah karena gairah yang sudah cukup lama dirinya tahan.

Mark menahan pinggul Jinyoung, "Aku akan memuaskan mu sebentar lagi Jinyoungie"

Mark menyatukan dirinya dengan Jinyoung, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Jinyoung dengan kasar, Mark bertekad memperlakukan Jinyoung dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Jinyoung juga.

Ketika kehangatn Mark merasukinya, Jinyoung mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan dan kedekatan yang telah Jinyoung sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa

Jinyoung mendesah ketika Mark semakin dalam dan kuat memasuki tubuhnya, rasa nikmat itu menyelimuti tubh telanjangnya, menimbulkan efek rmasan kuat pada kejantanan Mark yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

Mark mendesah kuat, cairan spermanya keluar didalam tubuh Jinyoung. Mengambil nafas sejenak setelah proses orgasmenya dan kembali menelusuri tubuh Jinyoung dengan bibirnya.

Mereka kembali bergerak dalam gairah, berusaha memuaskan gejolak dalam diri masing masing. Sampai pada akhirnya tubuh Jinyoung dan Mark mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam

Mark berbaring disamping Jinyoung yang terlelap karena kelelahan. Mark memeluk Jinyoung dan mencium bibir Jinyoung dengan lembut. Dirinya merasa bahagia malam ini

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Jinyoung menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Mark ketika Jinyoung terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Jimyoung kepad Mark, ada yang berubah.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk reviews di chap sebelumnya

maaf untuk keterlambatan update dan chap yang pendek dan typo yang bertebaran

ini remake dari sleep with the devil karya santhy aghata

08102016


End file.
